Entre a Benção e a Maldição
by Srta. Beatrice Barbossa
Summary: "Estava confusa, será que era isso que ele realmente quer ? viver para sempre ?"
1. Chapter 1

A alvorada mal chegara e eu dormia tranquilamente em minha cabine quando ouvi pesadas batidas na porta, levantei-me rapidamente e fui até ela, ao abrir vi o Sr. Thomas, este, era um homem de estatura média com cabelos e barba grisalhos, trajava roupas surradas e tinha uma aparência rude, apesar disto era um marujo fiel de meu avô há vários anos, ele fitava-me com um olhar perturbado no rosto

-Senhorita Catherine, um navio se aproxima rapidamente á bombordo

-Cores ?

-Bandeira negra, caveira e espadas cruzadas no centro

Ao ouvir tal descrição saí apressada pela porta a fora, ao chegar ao convés, fui até a amurada, apoiei-me nesta e olhei para o horizonte onde os primeiros raios de sol começavam a aparecer, vi o navio vindo em direção a nós, tinha mastros altos e neles, velas negras o impulsionavam velozmente, cortando as águas como nenhum outro navio que vira antes .

-É o Pérola Negra - falei para Thomas que estava parado ao meu lado observando-o incrédulo

-Mas já faz muito tempo, porque Barbossa haveria de voltar ? -perguntou-me o velho marinheiro

-Eu não sei, mas acho que coisa boa não pode ser

-Quer que eu avise o capitão ?

-Não, quero poupar meu avô de mais aborrecimento, vou primeiro saber o que o capitão Barbossa quer, e só depois, se for de extrema importância, o avisarei

-Como quiser, senhorita.

-Preparar abordagem ! - Gritei as ordens para tripulação

Em poucos minutos ambos os navios estavam emparelhados, os dois com velas recolhidas e balançavam suavemente com as ondas, foi quando vi a figura dele. Estava mais velho agora, ainda usava o mesmo velho chapéu de antes e continuava tendo como mascote um pequeno macaco, mas ao pisar em meu convés notei algo de diferente em seu semblante, ele parecia cansado, seus olhos azuis haviam perdido o velho brilho de antes, percebi que os anos haviam sidos cruéis com Hector Barbossa. Ele sorriu ao me ver e se dirigiu a mim, atrás dele alguns membros de sua tripulação o acompanhavam, percebi que meus marujos não estavam confortáveis com aquela situação pois, apesar de Barbossa ser um velho amigo, entre piratas, as amizades tendem a ser facilmente extirpadas.

-Catherine ! Quanto tempo, esta crescida, agora vejo que não é mais a menina de antes - Exclamou ele

-Sim, já faz muito tempo que não nos vemos -respondi

-As últimas notícias que recebi de seu avô não eram muito boas, espero que agora ele já esteja se sentindo melhor

-De certo Barbossa, mas as melhoras são lentas, mas gradativamente ele está progredindo

-Fico feliz em saber .

- Sem querer ofender Capitão...mas...não é por isso que esta aqui, não é ?

-Não, não é por isso que vim

-Então, porque veio ?

-Preciso de sua ajuda

-_Minha_ ajuda ?

-Sim, podemos conversar a sós ? -propôs ele sentindo os olhares atentos de ambas tripulações sobre nós

-Certamente, acompanhe-me - O guiei até minha cabine, ao entrarmos fiz sinal para que se ele sentasse a mesa que se encontrava no centro do aposento, ele entrou e sentou-se. Em seguida entrei, fechei a porta atrás de mim e sentei-me em uma cadeira a frente do capitão, ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio e logo depois tomei a palavra.

-Diga-me porquê precisa da minha ajuda ?

-Estou partindo em uma aventura, e não preciso nada além de informação

-E que informação seria ?

-O que a senhorita sabe sobre a fonte da juventude ?

-Não muito, ouvi apenas algumas lendas sobre...mas...não vai me dizer que...

-Sim, irei atrás dela.

-Então sinto muito te desapontar, mas não sei muitas coisas sobre a fonte, eu sugiro que procure outra pessoa para lhe ajudar nesta busca

-Catherine, peço que deixe-me falar com o Capitão Maurice.

-Não, nem pensar ! Não vou deixar você aborrecer meu avô com mais estórias e lendas de piratas...você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu na última vez que decidiu ir atrás de lendas, não vou deixar você cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

-Pense bem, a situação agora é diferente, a fonte da juventude pode salvar seu avô.

Fiquei em silêncio por um momento, os pensamentos vagavam em minha cabeça confusos. O capitão a minha frente olhava-me sério, foi quando respirei fundo e por fim disse

-Está bem - disse levantando-me da cadeira - Vou levá-lo até Maurice, venha comigo. - Ele levantou-se de onde estava e acompanhou-me enquanto saíamos da cabine e andávamos alguns metros mais a frente, paramos na frente de uma pesada porta de madeira, na qual estava entalhado "Capitão Maurice Walron", girei a maçaneta e abri a porta.

Ao entrar acompanhada por Barbossa olhei para meu avô deitado na cama, ele me parecia frágil e profundamente triste, tinha uma barba longa e cabelos grisalhos, seus olhos castanhos pareciam cansados, mas ao fitarem a figura do Capitão ao meu lado se iluminaram como uma chama.


	2. Chapter 2

-Barbossa, depois de tanto tempo nunca imaginei seu retorno a este navio -Disse o velho Maurice com sua voz rouca e com um leve sorriso no rosto

-Capitão Maurice, nem eu mesmo imaginara tal regresso, acorreram algumas mudanças em meus planos..e..

-Acredito que o senhor não deva ter vindo aqui apenas para uma visita de cortesia, não é ?

-Não exatamente. Eu estou partindo em busca de algo importante e por isso vim pedir a ajuda do senhor

-E o que seria ?

-Eu vou atrás da fonte da juventude. Sei que já navegou por todos os mares e que sabe quais lendas podem ser seguidas a fundo ou não, então peço humildemente que ajude-me em minha busca

Meu avô demonstrou uma expressão de surpresa e preocupação ao mesmo tempo. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio até ele ser quebrado por mim que não me contive em perguntar

-Quais são exatamente os poderes dessa fonte e onde ela se encontra no momento ?

Barbossa olhou-me e depois voltou seu olhar ao Capitão mais velho esperando que este, respondesse a minha pergunta, que de certo, tambem devia ser de seu interesse.

Ao sentir ambos os olhares atentos sobre ele, meu avô respirou fundo para finalmente iniciar

-Dizem que as águas da fonte foram criadas por uma força inexplicável, elas tem o poder de abençoar quem a beber com o dom da imortalidade. De acordo com a lenda, a fonte da juventude está em uma ilha perdida em meio ao oceano e que somente pode encontra-la quem possuir as antigas cartas de navegação

-Cartas de navegação ?- perguntei interrompendo-o

-Sim, é um mapa, mas não se engane querida, este não é um mapa comum, acreditam alguns homens que ele pode conduzir a um mundo além deste e a vários outros lugares que nem podemos imaginar...

-E um desses lugares pode ser esta ilha ? -perguntei curiosa

-Exatamente, o problema é conseguir este mapa, as últimas notícias que tive sobre ele, era que invadiram o templo do lorde pirata de cingapura e o roubaram...mas...

-Eu sei onde está...ou melhor...com quem está, o que falta é apenas pegar de volta, mas isso não será difícil -Barbossa falou interrompendo

-Consiga este mapa e irá a quase todos os lugares neste mundo, entre eles a ilha onde está a fonte. Ah, mas não pense que é somente pegar o mapa que estará a um passo de se tornar imortal, algo tão importante como a fonte não ficaria desprotegido.

-E o que estaria protegendo-a ? - perguntou-lhe o outro Capitão

-Ninguem sabe ao certo, alguns acreditam que um monstro marinho a guarda, outros acham que ela é vigiada por sereias... e ainda tem aqueles que dizem que uma deusa amaldiçoada está encarregada de proteger a fonte da juventude até o fim dos tempos, e que o mortal que pisar nesta ilha terá que primeiro enfrentar sua fúria para conseguir o direito de beber da água...

-Mas de qualque forma, não será fácil esta busca pela imortalidade, acredito eu.

-Se pudesse, eu mesmo o ajudaria nesta busca Barbossa, mas...não sou jovem como antigamente. Se o acompanha-se seria apenas mais um fardo a carregar e não desejo isso de forma alguma - Seus olhos apagaram-se novamente e a tristeza invadiu seu olhar

Ver meu avô naquela situação doía-me o coração, agora não era nem sombra do homem que um dia fora e a cada dia sinto que estou o perdendo cada vez mais, eu o amo muito e ve-lo assim deixa-me impotente, mas agora eu tinha uma chance ! e ela estava bem a minha frente, eu tenho que ir com Barbossa achar a fonte esse é o único jeito de salvar meu avô de seu destino, que cedo ou tarde, será inevitável.

-Eu irei ajuda-lo Barbossa ! -Exclamei confiante

Os dois homens fitaram-me surpresos

-Eu sou uma ótima navegadora, ser ler mapas como ninguem neste navio, acredito que seria de grande ajuda para o senhor -Disse eu olhando nos alhos azuis dele

-Pois bem, seja bem vinda em minha tripulação senhorita, partiremos em breve - Disse Hector sorrindo olhando para mim e depois voltando-se a Maurice - Obrigado pela ajuda capitão Walron, exclareceu muitas coisas a mim. Fique tranquilo, sua neta estará segura em meu navio, dou-lhe minha palavra disso.- exclamou afastando-se preparando-se para deixar a cabine

-Bons ventos Capitão Barbossa ! - despediu-se meu avô

Barbossa fez menção com o chapéu e depois retirou-se do aposento. Após a porta ser fechada meu avô olhou-me com afeto, eu aproximei-me dele e dei-lhe um abraço. Foi quando sua voz triste voltou a encher meus ouvidos.

-Tome cuidado. A busca pela imortalidade pode ser tanto uma benção quanto uma maldição, só depende de você saber fazer a escolha certa.


	3. Chapter 3

O que meu avô dissera-me repetia-se incansavelmente em minha cabeça, o que realmente ele queria dizer com "só depende de você saber fazer a escolha certa" ?

Mesmo depois de embarcar no Pérola e após já ter perdido de vista o "Dark Moon" meus pensamentos ainda estavam a bordo dele, fiquei alguns minutos encostada na amurada olhando o mar, foi quando a voz do Capitão Barbossa tirou-me de meus devaneios.

-Está aqui por uma causa nobre - Barbossa apoiou-se na amurada e fitou-me com seus olhos azuis

-Não há nada de nobre em querer salvar quem ama

-No mundo da pirataria vemos pouco isso

-Eu acho que só porque se é um pirata não significa que é preciso ser sem coração

-É, mas a maioria deles são e você sabe disso

-Sei, mas acredito que alguns dizem ser sem coração para fazer jus a seu título, mas na verdade não o são - olhei fundo em seus olhos, ele desviou o olhar e ficou observando o mar ao meu lado, ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio até eu finalmente retomar a palavra

-Você tem medo Hector ?

-Como ? - perguntou-me ele sem entender olhando-me novamente

-Você tem medo...da morte ?

-Estou procurando a fonte por este motivo

-Como é morrer ?

-Não sei lhe explicar Cathy mas para mim foi simplesmente...triste - havia melancolia em sua voz, uma tristeza profunda o invadiu naquele momento e eu arrependi-me de ter perguntado tal coisa que levantava tantas lembranças ruins àquele homem

-Se você voltou era porque estava em seu destino voltar, assim como está em meu destino salvar meu avô - Disse sorrindo tentando animá-lo

Ele lançou-me um sorriso. Neste momento seu macaco veio correndo pela amurada e pulou em seu ombro, Barbossa olhou para o horizonte e disse ainda olhando para este

-Sendo assim, cumpriremos nosso destino - Ele voltou seu olhar a mim e sorriu novamente, retribuí o sorriso antes dele se afastar indo em direção as escadas que davam ao timão

Permaneci parada ali por mais alguns minutos enquando observava o capitão conduzindo o Pérola, foi quando ouvi um dos marujos gritar

-Navio a vista !

Olhei para o horizonte e vi um grande galeão de velas brancas ao longe. Fui apressada até Hector que olhava por uma luneta o navio que se aproximava, após ele abaixá-la, perguntei

-Quem são ?

-O Seaford, da Marinha real -Respondeu-me sério antes de gritar suas ordens

-Posição a contra-vento ! preparar os canhões !

Os marujos corriam apressados pelo convés acatando as ordens de seu capitão, enquanto o outro navio dirigia-se até nós com todas as suas velas a favor do vento

-Rápido seu bando de ratos de convés !

A essa altura o Pérola já estava com todos os seus canhões e homens a postos para o confronto, quando ambos os navios encontraram-se lado a lado, ouvi o Capitão gritar :

-Fogo !

Após dizer isso o som de fortes disparos foram ouvidos de ambas as partes. As balas furavam o casco do Seaford com extrema violência, o Pérola Negra tambem sofria danos causados pelos canhões inimigos apesar deste navio da marinha não ter um poder de fogo comparado ao nosso, ainda nos causava danos, após algum tempo os homens do navio inimigo começavam a invadir o Pérola com todas as suas espadas e armas nas mãos, Barbossa ao ver aquela cena virou-se para mim e disse

-Cathy, vá para a cabine do capitão e fique escondida lá, não saia até que...-foi quando eu o interrompi e puxei minha espada da bainha

-Não mesmo ! se eu vim pra cá, não foi para ficar escondida em uma cabine, acha que eu vou deixar você se divertir sozinho? -disse olhando para ele sorrindo

-Pois bem, apenas...tome cuidado !

-Relaxa Hector, "cuidado" é o meu sobrenome - foi quando ele sacou sua pistola e gritou:

-Abaixe ! - Rapidamente abaixei-me e ouvi um tiro, quando olhei para trás vi um dos homens da marinha real morto com uma bala no peito. Barbossa lançou-me um olhar de advertência e depois virou-se para lutar com os outros marujos inimigos no convés do Pérola, eu ignorei seu olhar e virei-me para lutar também. Depois de mais algum tempo de confronto, já havíamos superado e tomado o Seaford. Eu apesar de ser mulher, lutava tão bem quanto qualquer um dos homens de Barbossa, saíra da luta apenas com um pequeno corte no braço esquerdo.

-Peguem provisões e tudo mais que há de valor e passem para o Pérola, tranquem os sobreviventes nas celas do Seaford e depois explodam o navio ! - Barbossa dava as ordens para seus marujos

-Sim, capitão ! -eles responderam e foram cumprir suas ordens

Fui até o Capitão e parei ao seu lado

-Há mesmo necessidade de matar os sobreviventes se eles já se renderam ?

-Se eu deixar esses homens vivos eles irão voltar a Port Royal e relatar o que houve ao novo governador, que, mais tarde irá mandar uma frota de navios atrás de nós, portanto, prefiro matá-los agora para evitar aborrecimentos futuros.

-Sim, eu entendo. - disse triste olhando para o outro navio

-Não se sinta culpada, eles que decidiram nos atacar, então agora deverão pagar o preço por sua escolha

-Capitão ! - um dos marujos exclamou, enquanto os outros traziam a bordo um homem estranhamente familiar. Ele tinha um jeito diferente, logo o reconheci, Barbossa havia me falado muito sobre ele, apesar de nós nunca termos sido apresentados formalmente logo percebi quem era pela fúria no olhar de Hector, que caminhava até o homem.

-Ele foi achado preso em uma das celas no Seaford capitão - disse um dos marujos para Barbossa

-Hector ! mas que mundo pequeno, é mesmo uma coincidência o encontrar aqui...bom...na verdade não, talvez seja obra do destino e...

-Jack, me dê o mapa ! -exigiu Barbossa interrompendo-o

-Mapa ? que mapa ?

-Não se faça de tolo, o mapa de Sao Feng que você roubou de mim !

-Ah, esse mapa.

-Entregue-me !

-Me dê um bom motivo para fazê-lo

Barbossa saca sua pistola e aponta para cabeça de Jack

-Taí um bom motivo -Jack falou desconcertado olhando para arma apontada em sua direção

Ele coloca a mão no bolso de seu casaco e tira de lá o pedaço do mapa cortado, Barbossa rapidamente o tira de sua mão e sorri vitorioso ainda com a arma apontada para o outro pirata

-Muito obrigado Jack. - falou ironicamente - Ah, e já ia me esquecendo...isso é por atirar em mim - disse aproximando a pistola da cabeça de Jack e preparando-se para puxar o gatilho

Eu olhava aquela cena imóvel, porém ao ver o capitão preparado para atirar, foi como se uma luz iluminasse minha mente. Não podia deixar Barbossa fazer isso, Jack Sparrow foi quem encontrou o tesouro de Isla de Muerta, foi ele que descobriu como voltar do fim do mundo e com certeza poderá encontrar também a fonte da juventude, sem ele a busca iria ficar mais difícil do que já é

-Espera ! -gritei - Hector, não mate o Jack, você ouviu o que meu avô disse, a busca pela fonte não será algo fácil, precisamos da ajuda dele

-Catherine não se meta...

-Sei que está com raiva, mas se matá-lo agora só piorará as coisas -Barbossa olhou-me e pensou por um momento para depois abaixar a sua arma

-Isso mesmo ! A moça tem razão -exclamou Jack aliviado por não estar mais na mira do capitão

-Eu sugiro que você e o capitão Sparrow entrem em um acordo -Propuz olhando para Barbossa, que preparava-se para dizer algo quando foi interrompido

-Ótimo, eu proponho que façamos o seguinte : Nós vamos juntos em busca da fonte, a encontramos, ficamos imortais e depois você me devolve o Pérola e seguimos nossas vidas normalmente - Disse Jack para Barbossa

-Eu não vou deixar _meu_ navio em seu comando

-Tecnicamente...o navio é _meu_ porque...

-Parem com isso. Por que vocês não ficam imortais primeiro e depois resolvam quem será o capitão do Pérola Negra e quem irá procurar um outro navio ?

-Essa era minha segunda opção...

-E então...temos um acordo ? -perguntei olhando para ambos os capitães a minha frente

Ambos assentiram com a cabeça e apertaram as mãos. Agora finalmente poderíamos ir em busca de nosso destino...a imortalidade !


End file.
